


Fever Dreams

by cosmicfox1021



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Begging, Dominance, F/M, Finger Sucking, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicfox1021/pseuds/cosmicfox1021
Summary: First attempt with a Labyrinth fan-fiction. A little embarrassed to admit it, but along with a lot of people who got their sexual awakening thanks to the Goblin King's tight pants, the Helping Hands scene always titillated me to no end. So, finally, decades later, I am putting it into writing since maybe there are some other weirdos out there that had some very confusing dreams about being stuck in the Labyrinth and how the Helping Hands could have been ... more helpful.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 17
Kudos: 86





	1. Dozing Off

Sarah felt herself slipping down, down, down towards the open history book in front of her, the image of the maze at Andrassy Castle coming towards her. As the tip of her nose pressed into the picture, she jerked back awake. She gazed up into the mirror in front of her, seeing the dark bags under her eyes from the little sleep she had gotten. She did not want to sleep though, not after the last dream. She had returned to the Goblin King's world several times in her dreams but this last time she had been brought before Jareth himself in chains as a captured enemy by her dearest friends, Ludo, Sir Didymus, and even her beloved Hoggle. She had been naked and defenseless, much to the mismatched eyes of her nemesis's delight. He had snapped his riding crop against his boot, the sound of leather on leather making her throat tighten.  
  
"I knew you'd return, Sarah. I counted on it. And now, with no baby to save, you'll be mine forever..."  
  
A shiver ran down her spine like cold fingers caressing, and she thought about what she had wanted to say in return. Dream Sarah had wanted to accept, grovel, anything to get her hands free to cover herself. She was braver than that. She was stronger than the Goblin King, and yet all of her dreams recently had been of submission. _I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your_ _slave_. He had offered so much in exchange for... everything.  
  
"Sarah, it's well past 11, you should get some sleep." Her father's voice called through her door. At least it was him and not her wicked stepmother, she would have stormed in and demanded to know what she was doing. Always expecting something foolish, or worse, dirty. She was graduating this year with high marks, yet still, Karen always thought the worst of her. Her dad still treated her like a child half the time, as though trying to ignore the woman she was turning into. Sarah bit her lip and turned towards the door,  
  
"Yeah, just a few more minutes, Dad, I have a test tomorrow."  
  
"Ten more minutes, then I expect lights out."  
  
She fake saluted the door and turned back around in her chair to look down at the book again, but the image had change. The vibrant green of the hedge maze had transformed into the hazy browns of the Labyrinth, and in the distance, the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. But the image, it was moving. She squeezed her eyes shut then opened again, trying to focus. The doors of the Labyrinth opened to her, she could see the specks of fairies floating nearby. One of the pretty faced demons with translucent wings and spider web hair floated closer to her, as if the small nude form would come straight out of the book. Sarah slammed the book shut and rose from the chair so quickly if fell back with a crash.  
  
"No... wake up, Sarah. Wake up!" She slapped her face hard and it hurt, she wasn't asleep. She inched towards the book again, scared to check the image. The place where her notebook had bookmarked was the hedge maze again. Andrassy Castle again. She took a deep breath of relief, tugging the black lace vest off of her shoulders and sitting the chair upright. She had just grabbed her nightgown, when she spotted a figure in the mirror standing behind her. She felt a shriek rise in her throat and whipped around, ready to stand her ground against Jareth, only to find Karen eyeing her disapprovingly.  
  
"Your father said lights out, Sarah."  
  
"I heard him, I'm not a child. I don't need you checking on me..." Sarah knew she sounded like a child as she said the words then took a deep breath, trying to remember she was stronger. "I heard him. I'm heading to bed now."  
  
Karen assessed her eighteen year old stepdaughter with those judgmental blue eyes, doubtlessly wanting to chastise her for her tight tank top and black jeans that had been her attire for school. But instead of a lecture, she just sighed, "Well, good night. Sweet dreams."  
  
The door clicked shut and Sarah looked around her room, seeking just a little comfort. _Lancelot._ She glanced at the spot she always kept him, but recalled he had been given to Toby. And after what Toby had been through, even if he didn't remember, he deserved Lancelot. She quickly peeled off her tight pants and tank top, pausing by her window to check the branch of tree just outside. She half expected to see the glittering black eyes of a barn owl, the one that sometimes watched her walk to school. But it wasn't there, even though she was standing in nothing more than her bra and panties.  
  
"You're ridiculous!" She cursed herself, "And asking for trouble..."  
  
She tucked herself into the bed that had once upon a time been decorated with hundreds of stuffed animals but now housed only a handful. After her adventures in the labyrinth, she felt more of a woman, less of a child who needed childish things like a room full of toys. She hadn't been able to part with all of them, and more like as not, the vast majority were just down the hall with Toby, so she didn't really have to say goodbye. She stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom, both dreading and hopeful for her sleep tonight. If she said the words, she wouldn't have to dream about it anymore. _No, no, no! Don't you dare!_   
  
"I won't!" She groaned out loud to herself. She was so tired, exhausted really, and it was getting her in such a mood. She continued to stare at the ceiling, her eyelids drooping slowly as she struggled against it. She had only closed her eyes for a moment before she felt herself falling. Her green eyes searched the darkness around here for where she was, something to take hold of to stop the falling, "Help!"  
  
Suddenly dozens of hands reached for her, catching her roughly by her ankles, bottom, waist, and arms. Some of the dark green hands held her securely, tightly, while others grabbed at her nightgown. A face made from palms and fingers appeared in front of her with a crackly voice of excitement, "We recognize you... We've been waiting for you..."  
  
"You're hurting me..." She replied, not entirely sure she liked hearing that they were waiting for her. She hadn't been to this place in nearly two years, why would they be waiting for her?  
  
"Do you want us to let go?" Before she could respond, the hands released her in unison, with the exception of those gripping her nightgown. With a sharp rip, the white cotton loosened around her and she fell from it.  
  
"No!"  
  
The hands returned for her, catching her tightly again. Some hands took her wrists and arms, holding them above her head, while other hands took hold of her at her slender ribcage, a thigh, the back of her knee and both ankles. She realized in a panic she could not pull free. A new face appeared again, this one with a grumbling, nasally voice,  
  
"See, we are helping... We're the helping hands..."  
  
"I know who you are... give me my nightgown back..."  
  
Another face appeared to the other side of her head, and she could have swore she felt breath coming from the mustached mouth, "Afraid we can't do that. We're helping hands..."  
  
"Then help me, by giving me my clothes... and letting me..." Sarah's words were cut off by more hands reaching out from around her. Two long green fingers pushed towards her mouth, catching her off guard. She spit trying to get them out, but they were persistent, "Stopth thaat..."  
  
"We've been waiting for you. We are happy to have you back, Sarah."  
  
The fingers in her mouth pressed deeper, as more fingers began touching her. Some went for her full breasts, cupping the weight of one while fingers teased and tugged at the budding pink nipple of the other. She tried to wretch free, get her voice back to call for help, but the fingers were too incessant. She tried to kick a foot free and in response, the hands holding her from thigh to ankle pulled together, spreading her legs wide. She felt hands in her hair gripping and tugging while fingers sunk into the flesh of her rounded posterior and she tried not to moan. Then the worst invasion occurred, slowly and deliberately, two fingers teased and danced up her thighs to the dampening juncture. The fingertips teased the curls of dark hair, before slipping down over her throbbing clit. Just the barest of touches caused her whole body to jerk in response. Taking it as a signal for more, the fingers were joined by more, some focusing on the button of her pleasure while others dipped into the gathering wetness of her. Before long, the slick sound of those fingers thrusting in and out of her echoed in the darkness. She moaned heartily against the fingers stroking against her tongue.  
  
Sarah had gone on dates before, and one or two had led to a little heavy petting in the back of the car, but nothing like this. No hands, save her own had toyed with the curls that hid her pulse of her desire. Now, dozens upon dozens of hands and fingers were winding her body up like a toy. She did not realize it until she gasped that she had been sucking vigorously on the two fingers in her mouth. When she opened her mouth for a deep breath, the fingers smeared her saliva across her lips before returning for more of her tongue's attention. The fingers teasing her breasts grew more impatient, more indelicate, as if sensing she were enjoying the attention. She wanted more, she was so close to that explosion of fireworks deep in her belly. Her body arched up as if trying to reach it when suddenly the hands all fell away, the last ones releasing her wrists to let her free fall. Over the sound of rushing air, she thought she could hear laughter.


	2. It's Just a Dream

Sarah felt as though she was falling forever. When she felt ground collect under her with a sharp thud, it was a mound of hay and an eruption of squawking chickens that broke the prolonged plunge. The straw softened her landing, covered her in prickly grass and feathers. Aside from the screeching chickens, she heard a collective of gasps that turned to snickers that turned to full on howling laughter. Instead of the oubliette where she had expected to land, when she shook free of the bits of straw obstructing her vision, she found herself in the Goblin King's throne room. The King himself was seated in black leather, while those around him were in gala finery. She felt all eyes on her, those from the faded memories of her one and only dance with Jareth, those of her friends who looked to be sentence to servitude in the wake of her departure, and the Goblin King himself, that malevolent smirk on his thin lips, as though he had anticipated her arrival. His amused voice rang out through the hall,

"Ahh, the party can truly begin... May I present the Girl Who Forgot..." He rose from his throne, and directed a hand towards her, causing an eruption of applause. Sarah wrapped her arms around her chest, trying to conceal her nudity from the crowd that seemed to be drinking in the sight of her.

"Girl Who Forgot..." Was fluttered through the throngs with the same excitement and ferocity that a celebrity name or a notorious villain would. She didn't understand, what had she forgotten? She knew this place, she knew some of the faces around her. She held eyes with her adversary, though willing herself to disappear into the loose straw around her.

"Bring her forward. We shall help her to remember..." Jareth commanded, causing the party goers to rush to be the first to collect and present the girl to the King. 

"No! No! Stop!" She shouted, swatting at the hands that were grabbing for her. Unlike the hands that had just abandoned her at the moment of her ecstasy, these hands tugged and pawed at her vulnerable flesh with a wild frenzy. With so many characters reaching for her, she was outmatched and subdued within moments. Three of the guests to the party had her in their tight grip, securely holding an arm each, while the third tangled roughly in her feather decorated hair. Other hands held her as well, though with little purpose other than to touch the bare skin where they could. The troupe of colorful oddities marched her to stand before the throne of Jareth himself, and Sarah did not miss the look of supreme tyrannical delight in his grin. She puffed air from her lip and blew a stray lock from her face before putting on her most stubborn face. 

"Well, well, we meet again." His smirk was infuriating, frightening, and worst of all obscenely erotic. _  
_

_Don't you dare fall for it, Sarah! Don't you dare!_

"I beat you before, Goblin King..." She spouted angrily, still tugging and fighting to get free from the hands, causing her unrestrained breasts to shimmy like an salacious dance. She tried to ignore the spare hands that tugged, and tickled, and teased, as if a forcible reminder of her nudity. She had no choice to but to remain stoic and attempt to overlook it, at least until she could wretch free. _Say the words, say the words and end this now._ "I remember how I defeated you, all I have to do is say the words... **You have no power over me!** "

She shut her eyes tightly and waited for the rush of air, or the sound of his wrath, or anything that would indicate she had escaped. But she heard nothing... but laughter. The hands were still on her, and when she cracked an eye open, the mismatched eyes before her held more satisfaction and amusement than she had seen in them before. Her mouth dropped in protest, 

"That's not fair!"

"Oh, darling Sarah, you haven't changed... well... in truth, you have..." The King leaned closer to her from his seat, his full moon and new moon eyes drinking in the length of her from her disheveled hair to her pale pink painted toe nails. She couldn't help notice he gave a lengthy pause at her full breasts. She had grown from a girl body to womanly curves in the past two years, she had often gazed at the ripening peaks she had pined for since she was ten in the mirror after her shower or as she dressed. She felt a shiver when his face was close enough for her to feel his warm breath prickle across her exposed throat. "I've watched you transform, like a caterpillar to butterfly... oh yes, I've watched you on your attempts to become a... carnal creature. Did you really think those boys could arouse the woman you are becoming, Sarah?"

Her face felt hot as a summer sun, and she snapped her teeth at him instinctively, nearly catching the shiny ebony leather of his high collar. Her voice was a passionate growl, "Fuck you!"

He chuckled with a tisk tisk, pulling away from her range to address the audience still cavorting behind her, 

"Well, our honored guest has decided to be ungrateful, yet again..." To his words, the crowd booed and hissed with disdain for her, hands clinging to her pushing and yanking roughly, "Perhaps, a little reminder is in order. Perhaps she has forgotten how even an honored guest should behave before a king. But how should we remind her, hmm?"

Sarah shuddered from the goosebumps rippling across her body as various torture methods echoed around the room, from the heinous to the medieval to the terrifyingly sexual. The roar was growing behind her, and she again wished with everything she had that the floor would open up and drop her far away from here. It did not. The suggestions for her humiliation bounded off the walls, and she felt the vibration of excitement buzzing across her skin, making her feel faint.

"To the stocks with her! String her up by her feet! Tar and feather her! Whip her!" 

Jareth was watching her again as Sarah reacted to the calls for her chastisement. The flush of her cheeks, dark hair tangled with grass and feathers chaotic about her face, and that glittering turmoil in those jade green eyes making her look so wild and savage. Still so headstrong, so deliciously stubborn. His lips twitched with pleasure at one of the suggestions, enjoying the progressively more severe recommendations making her eyes go wide,

"Hmm, perhaps a good way to emphasize her role here would be a show of authority..." He waved the trio holding her captive closer, until she was within inches of him before they thrust her downwards over the onyx leather of his legs. She let out a oof of air as her face hung close to the heel of one polished boot, her full bottom angled in the Goblin King's lap like a gift. She felt as if her whole body was blushing as she attempted to wiggle free from him, until the first sharp smack connected with the globe of one cheek. The sensation was somehow both demeaning and electrifying. Another slap came after that to the opposite cheek, she let out a gasp,

"No!"

"Yessssss!" The audience she had forgotten about responded with excitement, making her jerk her head back up and glare. Hoggle stood the closest and looked flustered and ashamed, downcast eyes to avoid her angry green stare. She twisted against the lap she was held upon again, making him groan softly before laughing. His gloved hand stroked her hair from her face and spanked her again, starting a hard, steady repetition making her squeal and fight. Trouble was that writhing had caused the lap beneath her to shift and a hot leather clad bulge to press into her belly. There was a rally cry from the mob as she tried to blink away the tears of humiliation gathering in her eyes. "Harder. Harder. More. More!"

The stinging of her backside was a secondary concern to the returning fire between her thighs. How could this be exciting her? How could her body betray her mind with such an obscene gesture of wanton lust? Did he know she was feverishly wet from the spanking? Had he known she had fed her desires in her bed to the thoughts of him more than once? 

"What a lovely shade of glowing red your bottom has become, Sarah..." Jareth's hand cupped the tingling flesh of one cheek, adding a sharp final snap of his palm against it with a laugh. The hand gripped her thigh and pressed her lithe body closer to his lap as he addressed his party-goers in a boisterous laugh, "What say you esteemed guests, has she learned her lesson?"

"No!" The uproarious sounds of the vote sealed her fate. The hand in her hair tugged her up, turning her to stand facing her gallery of jurors, one black clad leg to either side of her.

"I'm afraid the hand prints of your behind are not enough to appease our congregation... Perhaps they feel I'm too easy on you, still hold too much affection for you. Perhaps they think they can do better?" Jareth's voice was warm against her back, rich and velvety as though he were whispering love song lyrics instead of throwing her to the mercy of deviants. With her hands free, she tried to cover her ample breasts and the v of curls between her legs, making the crowd scoff and clamor for more. Then the words that truly put fear into her came out in that same velvet smooth voice, "Bring me straps..."

_Run! Run now, you idiot!_ Sarah screamed at herself but her legs were like stone, unwilling to move or obey orders. It was not until she felt the cool leather of a belt slither around her wrist that she jerked to life. She tried to lunge forward but two women in front of her, the two that had so eagerly snatched her up from the hay mound and presented her to the Goblin King, caught her again. They seemed to treat it like a game, throwing her back to the lap of the throne, back to the bulge that ground into the stinging flesh of her bottom.

"Now now, Sarah..." His breath was sultry against her ear, as an arm lazily looped about her waist to prevent another escape attempt, "You deserve this... you know it to be true. After what you did..."

"What I did?" She panted out in indignation, the feel of his solid cock so distracting that she couldn't concentrate. His gloved hand stroked up her naked torso, tips of his fingers just grazing the edges of the orbs of her breasts before coming up to her throat.

"Betrayed us. Abandoned us..." Was his sinister whisper against her ear, pressing his groin harder against her before licking the delicate skin of her earlobe, "You deserve this..."

"I didn't..." She began, a whimper against the growing desire in deep in her belly. Why did she have an uncontrollable impulse to turn around on his lap? Why were her hands itching to pull at the laces of his jacket until every inch of his smooth creamy skin was was free to touch? Her fingers had compulsively grabbed at the taut thighs under her, digging in like a cat trying to get comfortable. 

"You did..." He murmured back, his voice a hypnotic purr as his hand tightened around her neck, before adding harshly, "And, you will pay for it."

Sarah had barely been able to catch her breath when Jareth had her standing upright and twisted around. Her hands were grasped on either side of her, and when the straps looped one wrist she glanced down, as if not understanding at first. Hoggle, his overlarge eyes still downcast was tying her to the decorative curved arm of the throne. The other hand was being tied as well, a short stack of goblins held Sir Didymus to tie the other side. She felt more tears rise in her eyes, looking back and forth between them. "Why?"

"My lady... I would neve..." Sir Didymus started, before the footing of goblins beneath him dropped, cutting off his explanation or apology or whatever he might say. The motley crew of terrors dragged him away, making him howl grumpily. She turned her eyes back to Hoggle, 

"Hoggle..."

"I... I..." He mumbled guiltily. "I didn't... I don't have a choice..."

"Get back to your spot, Hogwart. Consider yourself lucky, you get a front row seat before I dip you head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench..." Jareth looked immensely pleased at the sight before him. Sarah was now tied before him, the beauty of her naked form front before him while her bountiful, red-printed rear was presented to the onlookers. He gazed up at her lovely face. It held so much hurt, and outrage, and passion. She must have felt his gaze as she jerked her eyes away from the retreating form of Hoggle to glare at him. "Mmm, so defiant, even now Sarah? You could just beg me for mercy. I can be... merciful."

"I will never beg you for anything..." She spat at him before screeching in surprise when a sharp thwack echoed through the hall. She tried to look behind her but another thwack caused her to straighten up swiftly, making her breasts bounce exquisitely before him. As the crowd behind her took turns with the riding crop Jareth had gifted them, he just sat back and watched the erotic dance of her lashed body. The whipping caused her body to sway and pull against the restraints, but the true torture was the Goblin King's long, deft fingers, naked of the glove stroking the offering before him, like she was his pet. Like she was his plaything. Sarah gasped and whined at the feel of his cool finger tips just teasingly caressing the pebbles of the tips of her breasts, circling her navel, before grazing just the start of the nearly black curls. "Ahh..."

"Are you sure you won't beg, Sarah? They will be content to whip you for hours... and leave you wanting... whereas I would be content to accept your surrender to me... Just say the words and your torture will be over... and your release will be sweet..."

Sarah writhed again, the sting from behind her forcing her closer to the tantalizing promise of pleasure. Pleasure from the face she had so often fantasized about when her fingers danced similarly against her skin. She shook her head harshly, maybe more for herself than in answer to the question. She didn't trust her voice to relay her disdain for the question itself, or the man asking it. As though he could read her thoughts, the devious finger stroked deeper into the curls, finding her flesh hot and slippery from unanswered want. The riding crop's ceaseless strikes propelled her body in a rhythm against his searching fingers. When the fingers toyed with the button of her longing, she arched up with a staggered breath, 

"I... can't..."

A satisfied grin painted across Jareth's face as he dipped into her further, the drenched cleft proving his whole gamble had been a winning bet. He stroked deep, teasing the depths of her desire while watching her eyes for the silent plea. It was there, but he demanded it be spoken aloud. Her words were power in the Labyrinth, and even if it were only a whisper, the very foundations would quake. She need only submit to him,

"Say it, Sarah..."

Her blazing green eyes flashed open and glared at him, "No! I... ah... won't!"

His laughter bounded off the walls of the room, causing her to quiver. His hand left her wanting, needing, and she felt her resolve crumble as he sucked at the two fingers, tasting her desire for more. _If you just say it, you can be free._

"It appears our guest is a stubborn thing." Jareth stated, and like that, the whipping ceased. He gazed up at her with those beautiful unnatural eyes, drinking in the sight of her pale skin glittering with sweat. Sarah was sure that she might collapse before him from the exhaustion of the punishment, but fearing it was far from over. "Perhaps she will never learn...yet she keeps coming back for more..."

"I... didn't come here... on purpose." She panted, her whole body throbbing with pain and pleasure in equal parts. The need was like a white hot beacon between her legs, while her rear was a red hot beacon signaling she might not be able to sit down for a few days.

"Now, now, you needn't lie... You've been aching to return... but you were scared to face it..."

"I'm not scared of you..." She breathed recklessly, half crazed from the hurricane of desires roaring inside of her.

"Oh, precious, not scared of me... scared of yourself..." His voice slipped back into the hypnotic purr, like warm velvet brushing her skin, "You are scared of who you could become in this place..."

"No..."

"Oh, yes... my little carnal creature... you could be so alive..." As he rose in front of her, the leather of him pressing to her thighs, the tips of her breasts, and his nose brushing against hers. He was so close she could taste the scent of him. All male, dominance, and power. It was like a strong alcoholic drink, intoxicating and perplexing. Her eyes dropped to his glossed lips, and felt the urge to taste him for real. He pursed his lips at her, as if in a dare, waiting for her full lips to take the bait. One kiss would seal her fate, draw out the words, and make her his. But when she waited too long, he frowned, "I never took you for a coward, Sarah."  


"I'm not..." She started to protest, realizing her lips were too close to tasting him, she willed herself to pull back. Jareth seemed to accommodate her desire to escape him, tugging loose the bindings at her wrists. She fell backwards towards the horde of overdressed, overzealous gatherers, hands seemingly eager to collect her body up.  
  
"Then I suppose they can have you..."


	3. A Rude Awakening

The hands were hungry for more of her, the whipping not sating their calls for punishment. She tried to wretch free, thinking if she could just get her feet to the ground, she could run. It didn't really matter where she wound up, just away from the hands and the eyes. If she could outrun them, hide somewhere, she could quench the fire burning into her very being. Then, of course, escape the Labyrinth again. But first, she had to pull free. The hands clutching her had no intention of allowing escape, she was hoisted higher so that more hands could sample the sweet flesh of her. She tried to fight when fingers probed at her, and not as patiently as the Goblin King. Fingers were collecting her abundant juices, leaving smears of it across her skin like erotic paints. But their aggression had been building and there was nothing that would halt the hedonistic hands, not even her cries, "No... not like... no..."

  
No one listened to her protests, and after a moment longer, the protests turned to mewling cries. Fingers, she couldn't say how many were teasing and toying with her, intent on bringing her to an orgasm, whether she liked it or not. She felt herself lowered down, she could no longer see Jareth seated on his throne watching her being fondled, only the masked faces of her molesters. Beneath her was a mound of pillows, and once she was laid down, the hands began teasing again. Fingers that had been soaked by her excitement ventured elsewhere, some daring lower, while others used the wetness to tease the pink tips of her breasts. Sarah closed her eyes against the pleasure of it all, the unfamiliar sensations breaking through her defenses masterfully. Her will, once so strong, was crumbling and crumbling before the eyes of the Goblin King. Her hands gripped at the pillows under her, her body bucking up in a plea for more. And the hands and fingers gleefully obliged. Where she had only applied gentle pressure and feathery light touches to cause her own orgasm, her captors had none of that gentleness. The only goal of the collective of hands tormenting her were to touch every inch of her, tease and tweak every sensitive spot until she gave up. Until the trembling erupted to an earthquake of her release. Fingers were toying with her fountain of pleasure, some swirling fervently at the button of her womanhood, while two dipped into her, making her shake her head at the violation but groan encouragement at the same time. The duo became a trio, and curled inside her, striking against something that vibrated through her like a musical note from a harp. Her rapturous, euphoric cries caused a tittering of laughter and all hands began to add to the unstoppable tidal wave ready to crash through her.

Chaos broke loose inside of her, the pressure built to dizzying heights before it unleashed and her whole body greedily welcomed all the attention. She gasped and moaned a name aloud as her body writhed against the pillows, the hands and fingers carrying on as though trying to instigate more reaction. She felt her whole body blush pink from the realization she had cum from such a perverse, wicked flurry but heavens help her, she wanted more. Her eyes shot open, finding the Goblin King standing at her feet, a delighted and lustful eye roaming over her naked, squirming form. He had been summoned by the call of his name. Her mouth opened and closed, though she would not have known what words might have escaped. Her brain was fuzzy, flighty, and frustrated, bouncing through thoughts like a jack rabbit. She looked at him with embarrassment and lust, wanting more, wanting him, "All you have to do, Sarah... to get what you want... is say the words."

Her mouth opened again, "I want..."

Suddenly, he was so close, all power and hunger radiating from him, pressing her deeper into the pillows. "Yes, Sarah..."

"I need..." Her voice was strained with insatiable need, her hand reaching for his face. His hand mimicked hers, cupping her cheek and holding her steady.

"Say it, Sarah."

Sarah's mossy green eyes gazed around at the character masks around her, everyone watching with bated breath for the words. The ones that would show the Girl Who Conquered the Labyrinth would kneel and succumb to the majesty that was the Goblin King and his court. The conquest of the former usurper, proving she could not truly best the Labyrinth. And she lay before him, in all her naked glory ready to submit.

"I need..." She whined softly, her thoughts following her eyes to the massive bulge she had felt pressed against her bottom before. Her throat was dry and her tongue heavy trying to form the last word. _Don't say it, Sarah! You can't!_ But, oh yes, yes she could. How could she not? She gulped and pulled the impossibly beautiful fae face closer to hers, "...you."

Jareth's mismatched eyes glittered with pleasure and the world around them splintered then reshaped, the arrangement of pillows she had been forced to now a feathery mattress of a large bed. The eyes behind the grotesque and ghoulish masks had vanished as well, leaving just the pair entangled in each other's hands. He had lost the tight leather vest he had worn during her humiliation, allowing the flowing silk of his shirt to brush against her still responsive skin. "You speak the words, and the Labyrinth listens, Sarah..."

"I need you... Jareth..." Sarah could feel the hum of the walls around them and whimpered, still radiating herself with a complicated yearning. Though she did not fully understand the need, she knew he was the only thing that would sate it. Her lips were hesitant in their brushing against his peach tinted lips, needing to taste for herself if they were as sweet as the fruit they resembled.

"Sarah..." His lips caressed hers, teasingly, as though he were not quite ready to ease her wanton suffering. "Sarah..."

Her name on his breath was electric, tingling her flesh and driving her to arch her back up to him, an offering. A better offering than a screaming baby. A worthy tribute to the King. Her king. "Yes..."

" _Sarah..._ "

"No!" Jareth's voice was hot against her cheek but then miles away, as though she were pulled by an invisible rope that jerked her back to the real world.

"Sarah, it's time to get up, we've been calling for you for half an hour already!" Karen's voice cut through the blackness as Sarah fought her way up and out of it. She jerked up in bed and found those cool blue eyes staring at her from her doorway. "Come on, you're going to be late!"

_It was another dream... But it felt so real._ Sarah's mind was a flurry of thoughts, her cheeks flushing at the details that flooded her senses. The humiliation, the teasing, the look of hunger in Jareth's eyes. _If I go back, I'll never be able to return. I will be his forever._

"Would that be so bad?" She mused aloud, trying to focus on getting ready for school instead of the intense throbbing between her legs. If she never returned from the Labyrinth, there would be no more tests, no more school, no more Karen... but she might never see Toby again, or her father. As she shrugged off her transparent nightgown, damp from her feverish dreams, the intrigued eyes of the barn owl watched and waited.

Sarah sat in her usual seat in her history course, feeling as though she had not slept at all. One friend at her locker even mentioned it appeared as though she had been up all night, and not studying. There was teasing about sneaking out and meeting a boy, maybe David or Jonathan, whom both had shown interest in the pretty brunette. But Sarah shrugged and admitted she had tried to focus on history but just wasn't sleeping as well. Now, she was dreading the exam, no matter how much she had studied, she felt wildly unprepared.

"Good morning class, I'm your substitute for the day, Mr. Jones. I'll be administering your exam." A British accented voice announced in the classroom, very different than the usual gravelly croak of their usual teacher. Sarah's eyes drifted up to the slender build in the gray suit that stood at the front of the class in place of the short, stout Mrs. Grover. Her eyes traveled up to his face and her breath stuck in her throat. _Jareth?_ The face was clean and hidden behind large framed glasses, the blonde hair short and slicked back, but it was him. He must have felt her gaze, as the mismatched eyes locked on her and there was that sadistically gleeful smile. Striding from desk to desk, he dropped an exam off for each student, providing Sarah's last with a soft purr, "Good luck..."

Sarah felt icy fingers drift down her spine and forced herself to look down at the test. Maybe she could excuse herself if she finished it quickly. She flipped the paper over but instead of test questions, a large, intricate labyrinth took up most of the white page. She glanced up again and found Jareth propping his feet up on the teacher's desk and watching her. At the bottom of her test page, a question appeared in scrolling script,

_Did you really think you could escape?_

Breathing was suddenly impossible, she looked up in panic to find the substitute sitting at the desk was not her Goblin King, but a thin, older man engaged in a novel while the classmates around her worked on their exam. She looked back down at the paper on her desk and found a series of questions about the latest chapter they had covered in class. She felt faint. What was happening around her? She raised her hand quickly in the air,

"Yes?"

"May I go to the restroom?"

"But the exam?"

"Please, it's an emergency..."

Her response garnered some giggles but Mr. Jones blushed but nodded and provided her a hall pass. Sarah hurried to the girls bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She leaned against the door and put her face in her hands. The darkness behind her eyelids only offered her visions from her dreams. Her wanton writhing, her admittance of submission, the scent of him swirling around her like a mist.

_Say the words, Sarah._ His voice, husky but so real in her head. _Say the words and be mine._

"Goblin King... I need you..." As the words escaped her lips she felt herself sliding down the cool metal of the door, into the darkness. Back to the Labyrinth, back to him.


End file.
